


Rire

by Chrollianne



Category: ARMY - Fandom, On ne demande qu'à en rire
Genre: Crack, M/M, Rire, Sex on the Couch
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrollianne/pseuds/Chrollianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arnaud a quelque chose à avouer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rire

**Author's Note:**

> La première fiction que j'ai écrit pour eux et la première en français depuis très longtemps, c'est pas extra au début mais ça s'améliore par la suite.  
> Je la reprend un peu dés que je peu.

Ils sont sur le canapé, en train de s’embrasser, Jérémy à califourchon sur les genoux d’Arnaud. Ses mains tiennent fermement la tête d’Arnaud, l’obligeant à rester immobile, à garder leurs lèvres collées. Celles d’Arnaud se baladent sur son corps, l’une qui presse son bassin au plus près de son partenaire et l’autre qui glisse doucement dans son pantalon, lui touchant les fesses légèrement, envoyant des décharges d’envie à travers tout le corps de Jérémy, faisant frissonner sa peau. 

Il approfondit le baiser, mord la lèvre inférieur d’Arnaud tout doucement et sourit lorsqu’il -sent plus n’-entend le gémissement d’Arnaud contre ses propres lèvres. Ses mains relâchent doucement les cheveux d’Arnaud, le laissant enfin libre de poser sa bouche où il veut. Jérémy jette sa tête en arrière lorsqu’Arnaud se saisit de sa ceinture et commence à la défaire.

« Oh oui… » Il murmure. Il exhale doucement, reprend lentement sa respiration avant de ramener sa tête vers Arnaud. Son pantalon est descendu le long de ses cuisses, son boxer suit et Arnaud le prend en main. Il gémit, il ne peut pas s’en empêcher, le nom d’Arnaud est sur ses lèvres quand il le mord dans la nuque. Arnaud attaque tout autant sa nuque, le mord plus ou moins doucement, testant sa résistance. Il laisse ensuite un baiser sur la morsure avant d’aller attaquer un peu plus bas, sur son torse.

Jérémy se laisse être manipulé, tous les gestes d’Arnaud semble être fait comme s’il savait très bien où appuyer, où mordre, où caresser pour obtenir les meilleures réactions de Jérémy. S’en est même presque trop et il se sent déjà très proche de jouir.

Jérémy se ressaisit et stoppe les mains d’Arnaud sur son sexe.

Arnaud le regarde, les sourcils froncés. « Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? »

« Tu vas trop vite.. » Jérémy répond haletant.

« Oh… Je pensais que… Désolé. » Arnaud est nerveux, ses mains sont le long de son corps et il n’ose regarder Jérémy, son regard fixé sur son torse à la place.

« Nan, pas comme ça. Si tu avais continué, j’aurai joui. » Jérémy lui dit en souriant.

« C’est un peu le principe. » Arnaud répond dans une voix grave et douce, ses mains se glissant sous le t-shirt de Jérémy.

« Trop tôt. On est plus des adolescents à la recherche du simple plaisir sexuel… On peut aussi laisser trainer un peu les choses. » Jérémy lui dit sensuellement, défaisant un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Le regard d’Arnaud est fixé sur ses doigts qui bougent lentement.

« Hm hm… » Lorsque les doigts experts de Jérémy atteignent enfin  le haut de sa chemise, Arnaud ne peut s’empêcher et lui mord gentiment le doigt, le gardant entre ses dents. Il le récupère, le lèche à l’intérieur de sa bouche, joue avec sa langue contre la peau douce de Jérémy. Qui n’enlève pas son doigt et regarde plutôt la bouche d’Arnaud joué, ses lèvres suçant son doigt.

Il finit tout de même par le retirer pour pousser la chemise des épaules d’Arnaud, libérant un plus grand espace pour attaquer sa nuque. Il recommence comme avant, en le mordant doucement et en laissant des baisers pour adoucir la morsure. Arnaud glisse ses bras hors de la chemise, prend le bas du t-shirt de Jérémy et lui fait passer par-dessus la tête.

Ils sont tous les deux torses nus. « J’aime ton look de débauché. » Arnaud dit en souriant et en montrant à Jérémy son pantalon sur ses cuisses et son boxer descendu, laissant son érection libre et pointant vers Arnaud. Jérémy sourit.

« Tu devrais y faire quelque chose. » Arnaud ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et se lève, en gardant Jérémy dans ses bras qui enlace ses jambes autour de sa taille.

« Putain, t’es lourd.. » Arnaud souffle en marchand en direction de sa chambre. Il cogne sans faire exprès Jérémy contre la porte, l’ouvre avec difficulté mais ils se retrouvent enfin près du lit. Jérémy détache ses jambes et se retrouve debout en face d’Arnaud, dans le même état que sur le canapé, son pantalon n’ayant pas bougé.

Il s’empresse de l’enlever ainsi que son boxer et se retrouve nu devant un Arnaud qui ne quitte pas son corps des yeux.

Jérémy le sort de ses rêveries en lui défaisant sa ceinture et le bouton de son jean. Les mains d’Arnaud se retrouvent sur son corps, ne le quittant pas même lorsqu’il fait glisser le pantalon le long de ses jambes. Il se retrouve à genoux devant lui, sa tête à un parfait niveau pour une fellation.

« Oh non, j’ai pas trop envie de finir comme ça, surtout quand le lit est si proche Jérèm. » Il le fait se relever et les guide vers le lit.

Jérémy s’allonge et regarde Arnaud le rejoindre, s’allongeant sur sa droite. Sa main glisse doucement sur la cuisse d’Arnaud, la caresse et la masse presque en se rapprochant de son sexe. Son regard ne quitte pas celui d’Arnaud alors qu’il continu ses mouvements. Il le regarde fermer les yeux lorsqu’il se saisit de lui. Et se cambrer, essayant d’être au plus près de Jérémy.

Jérémy sursaute lorsqu’Arnaud se saisit de sa main, il était tellement concentré sur son visage qu’il n’avait même pas remarqué le mouvement du coin de l’œil.

« Me dis pas que tu n’aimes pas, ton visage te trahis. » Jérémy lui dis, sa main se libérant de l’emprise de celle d’Arnaud et venant se poser sur son ventre. Arnaud garde les yeux fermé mais Jérémy sent bien qu’il est tendu, nerveux, que quelque chose ne va pas. « Il y a un problème ? » Il demande, rapprochant sa tête du corps d’Arnaud, ses lèvres laissant un baiser sur son épaule pour le rassurer.

« Non, c’est… juste que »

« Juste que ? » Jérémy répète lorsqu’Arnaud ne continu pas.

« Que… Je sais pas comment dire ça ! » Arnaud se redresse brusquement et s’assoit sur le bord du lit, le dos tourné vers Jérémy.

Jérémy se rapproche de lui, s’agenouille juste derrière lui et pose ses mains sur ses épaules, les sentant tendu. Il les masse doucement mais Arnaud hausse les épaules pour les faire partir.

Jérémy comprend et les laisse retomber le long de son corps. Il se rassoit sur ses talons et laisse du temps à Arnaud.

Il frissonne. Mais à cause du froid, le moment est passé et l’excitation est retombée.

Arnaud décide enfin de parler. Toujours le dos tourné _mais au moins il parle_ , pense Jérémy.

« Tu promets de pas dire de truc débile ou de rire ? » Arnaud semble très nerveux.

« Je te promets. » Jérémy lui répond sincèrement, en avançant légèrement vers son partenaire.

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. » Jérémy lui assure. « Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? » Il s‘inquiète soudainement. C’est vrai qu’Arnaud n’a jamais été une force de la nature. Jérémy frissonne une nouvelle fois mais de peur. _Et s’il avait été-_ Stop. Il préfère ne pas y penser et laisser Arnaud lui dire lui-même au lieu de s’imaginer des choses.

« C’est juste que… Quand je- » Il marque une pause et prend sa respiration. « Quand je jouis, je ris. »

Il le dit d’une traite, en une seule respiration. Mais il a beau le dire vite, Jérémy le comprend tout de même. 

Il laisse échapper sa respiration qu’il n’avait même pas réalisé qu’il retenait.

« Oh putain… » Jérémy laisse aussi échapper sa respiration.

« Ouais, je sais, c’est con, je comprends que tu veuille en rester là. » Arnaud dit d’une voix retenue.

« Ce n’est pas ça, non non, c’est vraiment pas ça. Mais j’avais carrément pensé au pire-là ! » Jérémy s’exclame, se laissant tomber en arrière pour s’allonger de tout son long. Il sent l’inquiétude et le stress le quitter, ses muscles se détendant.

« Bah c’est pas non plus.. » Arnaud commence.

« C’est pas quoi ? »

« C’est pas… Enfin, j’imagine pas quelqu’un apprécier qu’on rit en plein milieu de l’acte. » Arnaud se tourne enfin vers Jérémy.

« Tu as déjà eu de mauvaises réactions ? » Jérémy lève la tête, regardant Arnaud droit dans les yeux, de nouveaux inquiets.

« Bah, je me suis toujours retenu, en essayant de faire passer sa dans un gémissement. Mais bon, j’ai bien vu le regard de certaines nanas et de certains mecs… » Il ne se retourne pas mais évite le regard de Jérémy et dirigeant le sien ailleurs.

Jérémy se redresse, se rapproche d’Arnaud qui l’observe, toujours en évitant de regarder son visage. Arnaud le regarde approcher sa main de son sexe, le regarde le prendre en main et ne peut s’empêcher de gémir.

De son autre main, Jérémy le pousse pour qu’il s’allonge sur dos, puis le chevauche.

Il sent Arnaud frissonner sous ses jambes, le moment est revenu, l’excitation est de retour.

« Moi, j’ai envie de l’entendre ton rire. » Jérémy lui dit en un souffle, reprenant son mouvement de va et vient, ses yeux fixés sur le corps d’Arnaud, admirant son corps qui se cabre, sa respiration qui se bloque, sa tête en arrière et son sourire.

Il accélère mais il sent que ce ne sera pas suffisant pour le faire jouir. Il est obligé de lâcher le sexe d’Arnaud pour se pencher hors du lit et attraper son pantalon. Il en sort un préservatif et renvoi le vêtement loin d’eux.

Arnaud l’a entendu et ne s’inquiète donc pas de ses mouvements. Il reste allongé, les yeux fermés et la tête en arrière, impatient que l’action reprenne.

Jérémy ouvre l’emballage, saisit le préservatif et le déroule sur le sexe d’Arnaud qui, avec ses lèvres crispé, laisse échapper un sifflement.

Jérémy le prend bien en main avant de se baisser et le prendre dans sa bouche. Il sent Arnaud se tendre sous lui mais il garde une main ferme et ses cuisses bloquées pour l’empêcher d’enfoncer trop profond dans sa gorge, il n’est pas encore prêt.

Il lèche doucement la tête de sa verge, en faisant bien attention à ne pas laisser ses dents le toucher. Puis il reprend dans sa bouche, laisse sa langue parcourir toute la longueur avec ses lèvres. C’est lorsque son nez atteint les poils pubiens d’Arnaud qu’il laisse ses dents effleurer légèrement sa peau lorsqu’il retire sa bouche de son sexe. Et cela a l’effet escompté, Arnaud se tend encore plus, presque complètement soulevé du lit, simplement maintenu par le poids de Jérémy. Et il jouit, laissant échapper un rire hors de sa gorge.

Jérémy sourit et se redresse, admirant ce corps tendu se détendre et reprendre une forme normal d’un corps allongé.

Arnaud finit par le regarder, les joues rouges, un peu embarrassé.

« J’aime vraiment entendre ton rire. » Jérémy lui dit, s’allongeant sur le corps d’Arnaud, laissant sa tête reposée sur son torse. « Par contre, je vais pas pouvoir m’empêcher de penser à ça quand je t’entendrais rire maintenant… » Il murmure en laissant un baiser près du téton d’Arnaud.

« Et toi ? » Arnaud lui demande, refermant ses bras autour du corps de son amant.

« hm ? » Jérémy semble presque endormi.

« Et toi, tu as pas encore joui ? » Arnaud lui redemande.

« Oui, et ? » Jérémy ne semble pas le moins du monde gêné.

« Bah alors, ôte toi de là et laisse-moi m’occuper de toi. » Arnaud s’exclame gentiment en le repoussante. Il enlève le préservatif de son sexe, désormais revenu à sa taille habituelle, et le jette dans la direction de la poubelle. Jérémy a roulé sur son côté, et gardé son regard sur Arnaud.

Arnaud se saisit de son sexe alors qu’il pousse son amant sur son dos. Il garde un rythme soutenu alors qu’il embrasse Jérémy, laissant son autre main joué avec un de ses tétons.

Il n’en faut pas plus à Jérémy, la vue d’Arnaud en train de jouir repassant dans son esprit l’amène encore plus rapidement à l’orgasme. Il jouit sur la main d’Arnaud, quelques gouttes retombant sur son torse.

Il n’a pas le temps de reprendre sa respiration qu’Arnaud l’embrasse de nouveau, lui mordant la lèvre inférieur et en se saisissant de sa seule main propre,  ses longs cheveux, le forçant à ne pas bouger.

Arnaud se redresse, le laissant enfin reprendre sa respiration et ses idées.

« Putain, si j’avais ton âge, je serai de nouveau en érection ! » Arnaud s’exclame et ajoute « tu ne peux pas imaginer quelle vue c’est que de te voir jouir ! » Il garde son regard encore quelques secondes sur le corps de Jérémy puis se lève, prenant un t-shirt qui traîne –celui de Jérémy, et s’essuyant la main avec.

« C’était mon t-shirt. » Jérémy soupire en se rallongeant sur son dos.

« C’est toujours le tien, je te rappelle que ce n’est que ton sperme. » Arnaud lui répond et Jérémy peut entendre son sourire dans sa voix.

« Haha… C’était le seul que j’avais aussi. » Il penche sa tête sur le côté pour mieux regarder Arnaud.

« Je pourrai toujours te prêter une chemise demain. »

« Mouais… Je crois que je préfère encore mettre mon t-shirt. » Jérémy rigole et se recroqueville sur le côté.

« Comme ça, les gens pourront voir mes talents inscrit sur… » Arnaud regarde dans quel sens est le t-shirt. « ton torse. » Il finit sa phrase en regardant Jérémy dans les yeux. Mais celui-ci n’est pas en colère, il sourit presque bêtement,  tout simplement heureux par ce qu’il vient de se passer.

Arnaud se penche encore une fois, récupère son boxer, le met sur lui puis attrape son jean et en sort son portable.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » Lui demande Jérémy, les sourcils froncés, le regardant trifouiller dessus. « Tu veux partager tes exploits à toute la troupe. » Il ajoute en riant.

« C’est rare de te voir vraiment heureux » Arnaud pointe l’appareil vers lui. « alors il faut que je le garde en souvenir quelque part. » Jérémy se jette presque sur lui mais trop tard, c’est enregistré dans la boite. Enfin, l’iPhone.

Jérémy essaye de lui prendre des mains mais Arnaud le laisse tomber délicatement au pied du lit avant de pousser Jérémy sur son dos, ses poignets dans ses mains.

« Tu continus et je la mets sur Twitter. »

« Oh non, non, tu fais pas ça ! » Jérémy essaye de se débattre mais Arnaud est en position de force.

Jérémy abandonne finalement et laisse son corps se détendre. Arnaud ne lâche tout de même pas ses poignets, sentant la ruse.

« Je ne le fais pas, si tu ne supprime pas la photo. » Jérémy le regarde et voit la sincérité dans ses yeux.

« Ok. Deal. » Jérémy dit en hochant lentement la tête. Arnaud desserre doucement sa prise, en gardant ses yeux fixés dans ceux de Jérémy, cherchant la sournoiserie, la filouterie. Mais ne trouvant rien, il lâche complètement ses poignets et s’assoit sur ses talons, observant son jeune amant allongé à ses côtés.

Il sort du lit et en fait le tour pour se mettre sur le côté libre. Il défait le lit et se glisse sous les draps. Jérémy fait de même en les repoussant et se glissant vers Arnaud. Il ne pose pas sa tête sur son épaule, son corps ne touche même pas celui d’Arnaud. Il reste sur son côté, installe confortablement sa tête sur l’oreiller puis glisse son bras autour de la taille d’Arnaud.

Jérémy ferme les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres et s’endort. Arnaud le regarde quelques instants avant de sombrer dans le monde des rêves lui aussi.


End file.
